It is desirable to have a television receiver which is capable of receiving not only television signals, but also broadcast FM radio signals. In the United States, the broadcast FM band occupies a band of frequencies extending from approximately 88 MHz to approximately 108 MHz. This band of frequencies lies between the frequencies allocated for broadcast television channel 6 and television cable channel 98. Modern intercarrier sound-type television receivers having the capability to receive broadcast FM signals are known from the prior art. However, in these known arrangements, their respective manufacturers added a separate FM radio having its own tuner.